Letting the Cables Sleep
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Klaus is a rock star, but he hasn't released an album in 3 years. His record label is breathing down his back, he got dumped and hides in his gallery. Caroline is a girl that stumbles upon his gallery and sparks fly when they meet. AH/AU Slight twist at the end. Based on the song by Bush
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello! A one shot, well double shot cause it started to get huge. Inspired by the song "Letting the Cables Sleep" by Bush. No beta. Hope you're amused.

* * *

Klaus pulled the collar of his jacket up, the fall wind was becoming chillier with each step he took. He walked through the streets quickly to avoid the cold. He walked into a small gallery and looked around. It was empty except for one person beside himself. He should have expected it. It was his gallery but he didn't put his name on it. He wanted his art to speak for itself, not his name. His name came with strings, lots of strings, strings that he didn't want attached to his art. His name came with his rock star status. It came with fame, paparazzi flashing cameras in his face, and record labels demanding another album. Klaus walked in and looked at the pieces hanging on the wall. They were all dark. They depicted his break up with his girlfriend. Three years wasted. And ever since he felt completely uninspired. He couldn't write, he couldn't play. He could only paint. And that's what he did.

He noticed the blonde standing in the gallery. Her blonde girls fell past her shoulders. Her deep purple coat had small patches on it. She had a black and white polka dot scarf. He could see a hint of the floral dress she was wearing under the coat. It stopped at her mid thigh. She wore black knee high boots and he wondered if she was cold wearing such a short skirt. She looked at the painting on the wall of the Tokyo skyline brightly lit up. And standing there was a small figure, dwarfed by the immense city.

Caroline studied the painting and turned to leave when she saw Klaus standing there. She froze for a second, not noticing he was there. He seemed to have startled her. She looked away and walked off further into the gallery. Klaus was fascinated by her. She didn't seem to know who he was and didn't care. He went to follow her, but she had disappeared.

Klaus's phone started to ring. He answered it.

"what?" Klaus answered

"Usually people say hello when they answer the phone" Elijah said

"Usually when people call me they want something"

"The record label wants you to record your album. It's been 3 years"

"Very good you can count"

"They're demanding you at least release a single"

"yes I'll just pull a song out of my ass"

"You need to move past this. You're going to destroy everything you've worked for"

"I'm feeling uninspired"

"that worked for the first few months, if anything you should be a brooding musician that no one understands making music"

"Goodbye"

Klaus hung up and put his phone away. There was a song that was recorded. It was a song that he had recorded with her. When he still loved her. But now he didn't want to go near it. If he released it, then the record company would demand he promote it, which meant he would have to see her. And she was the last person he wanted to see. She was always trying to change him, change his ways. She wanted him to sing on one of her songs. He shuddered at the thought. She was poppy and happy. He was the opposite. He was loud, and angry and he liked that.

He walked around his empty gallery. He found the same blonde standing in his studio. She was looking at his latest work. A figure being dragged down into the depths of hell by his demons. His fingers desperately clinging on to the dirt, trying to hold on. He watched her as she looked at it, oblivious to his presence. He never shared his studio with anyone, and here she was invading it. She moved and leaned against the wall, her back to him. She rested her head against the wall and sighed. Klaus walked into his studio and looked at his canvas. He turned back to her and she was still in her own little world. Her blonde hair stood out against the dusty green walls of his studio. Caroline looked up at the skylight. The sun came in, making the dark room brighter. Klaus looked up as well wondering what captured her attention. Caroline turned touching the wall, feeling the dents and bumps under her fingers. Klaus walked towards the wall, putting some distance between them. He didn't want to scare her. He leaned against the wall, watching her. The side of his head pressed against the wall, he watched as her fingers ran over the various ridges and bumps. He watched her as she move around the room, making her way back to him. She stopped before reaching him. He placed his hand on the wall, feeling what she was feeling. And slowly her hand crept closer to his. He waited for her fingers to brush against his. He watched her eyes as they did and soon the room came into full color. Her eyes were an incredible shade of blue. It reminded him of the waters in Greece. Her fingers interlaced with his and she was drawn to him. She took a step closer to him and he did the same. His hand reached up to touch a curl in her hair. It felt soft under his fingertips. Her hand reached up and touched the stubble on his cheek. It was coarse and hard. Her fingers ran over cheeks, over his nose, over the bow of his lips, to his brow and the rest of his face. His hand touched the skin of her forehead and then brushed her hair back. Caroline leaned into him, brushing her cheek against his. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She felt his warm lips on her skin and she pulled back slightly. His hands held her face and leaned in to kiss her. Her hands went into his hair as she opened her mouth more, allowing his tongue to enter. He felt her hands pushing his jacket off. He pushed her against the wall. She whimpered. He grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled it against him. And without saying a word, their clothes fell to the floor of his studio. Her fingers felt the muscles in his back moving, while his touched face. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline stood with their backs to each other. Caroline was buttoning up her dress while Klaus picked up his shirt. He glanced back and saw Caroline zipping up her boot. She looked around and realized what she had done. She pulled her coat on and was too ashamed to look at him. She quietly left as Klaus pulled his jacket on.

Caroline walked down the street, pulling her jacket around her closer. Klaus walked out of his gallery looking for her. He wanted to at least know her name, who she was, why she was in his gallery in the first place. He walked down the street hoping he would find her. And he saw her, purple coat, and polka dot scarf. Her hair flowing freely in the wind, it was her. He rushed over to her.

"Hey! Wait!" Klaus yelled

Caroline kept walking. He touched her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey, I just wanted to know your name" Klaus said

Caroline looked at him confused.

"I don't usually do this, but I just want to know who you are, how you were in my gallery" Klaus said

Caroline started making motions with her hands. And her mouth was moving but no sound came out. Klaus watched her in confusion.

"What?" Klaus asked

Caroline made more motions with her hands. He didn't understand what she was doing. Stefan finally stepped in and pushed Klaus aside. Stefan began making hand gestures with her and she seemed to respond.

-where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere- Stefan sighed

-I just went out, I'm ok- Caroline signed back

\- We have to go, you know you can't be out by yourself - Stefan

Stefan grabbed her arm and started to lead her away. She turned back to look at Klaus, her eyes pleading with him. And she mouthed out I'm sorry.

Klaus stood there shocked. The girl had no idea who he was. No idea what his music was. To her, he was just some guy.

Klaus returned to his studio and threw the paint onto the wall. The same wall he had Caroline pressed up against not too long ago. He knocked the canvas onto the floor and looked back at the wall. He grabbed a brush and walked towards the wall.

* * *

Stefan sat at home watching tv. Caroline was reading a book on the couch. Elena walked in smiling. She kissed Stefan and touched Caroline's shoulder to let her know she was there.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Stefan asked

"One of my favorite bands finally released a new album. Took them forever" Elena said

"Let's listen to it" Stefan said

Elena took the cd out and placed in the player. It started to play. Elena started dancing around. Caroline looked up wondering what Elena was doing. She looked and saw the green cd case on the couch. The same green color on the walls of that studio. She picked it up and looked at it. She was reading through the lyrics and band info. Her eyes went wide when she saw the picture of Klaus. That was the man from the studio. She thought he was just an artist, but turns out he was a rock star. She kept reading through the liner and reached where the band thanks. She was scanning through it and and saw it.

_Klaus Mikaelson would like to thank everyone who made this record possible, the band, our friends, and family and to the blonde angel I met in my studio, who inspired me again. I never got her name, but this album is for her._

Caroline immediately flipped to the lyrics and started reading. And she started to cry. Stefan looked over at her. He touched her hand and she looked up.

\- what's wrong? Why are you crying? - Stefan signed

* * *

And there you have it. Hope you were amused. There is another part of this coming. Leave me a review. Share the Klaroline!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for reading, no beta still. And here it is the end of our little story. Thanks for the reviews, the faves, the alerts, etc. Most of all thank you for your time. This chapter is a bit longer. get your popcorn.

* * *

Caroline walked back into the empty gallery. The pieces on the wall were different. She walked closer and saw they were brighter, and more colorful. She studied each one and realized they were all of her. She gasped and took a step back. He drew her, he painted her, he wrote an entire album for her. It was overwhelming. She looked around the gallery for him. Instead she found a man in a suit talking on his phone.

Elijah looked over at Caroline. He noticed the green cd case in her hands. Another fan he thought. He put his phone away.

"Klaus is not here. Please leave. This is a private gallery" Elijah said

Caroline could see he was saying something but didn't understand it. She started to sign with her hands and Elijah looked confused.

"He's not here, you have to leave" Elijah said

Caroline was frustrated that no one understood her. She signed again but Elijah didn't understand.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't understand" Elijah said

Klaus walked out from his studio in the back, covered in paint and saw Caroline with Elijah. He walked over to her and touched her arm. She turned and smiled.

"You came back" Klaus said

"You know her?" Elijah asked

Caroline started to sign again, but Klaus brought his hands up.

"Slow down, wait" Klaus said

Klaus took his phone out and opened up an app that allowed him to type. He typed something into his phone and then handed the phone to her

_I don't know how to sign and I don't know your name_

Caroline quickly typed in a response and handed it back to him

_Caroline. I read the lyrics to your new songs, they're beautiful_

_You inspired me. You left so quickly I wanted to talk to you_

_Then learn to sign_

Klaus laughed. He quickly typed in his response. The girl had sass.

_I'm having a concert tonight, please come_

Caroline looked at him hesitantly. He took the phone back and added something else

_Your friends can come, you can invite whoever. I just want to see you again_

Caroline smiled and nodded. Stefan came into the gallery and was relieved when he saw Caroline. He rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled

He started frantically signing to her. And she started signing back.

\- Don't leave like that, I was worried - Stefan

\- I'm not a kid! I'm ok -

\- Why are you here? Who are these people? -

\- He's a nice guy -

\- There are no nice guys, we're going home, now -

\- No! I don't want to, he invited me to a concert -

Stefan glared at Klaus.

"I don't know who you are, or what you're thinking, but she is not going anywhere with you" Stefan said

"We met months ago, at this gallery. My band is playing tonight, I invited her and her friends to come along if she wanted" Klaus said

"She can't hear the music! What would be the point of that?! What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing! I just want to get to know her"

"No one wants to get to know her. Guys who come around her only want one thing. And I'm not going to let you do that to her" Stefan yelled

Caroline grabbed Stefan's arm. She showed him the green cd case again. Stefan looked at it and realized it was Elena's.

\- what are you doing with that? - Stefan signed

\- look - Caroline signed

Caroline opened the cd and the booklet inside. She showed Stefan the picture of Klaus with the band.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson" Stefan said

"Yes, and my band is playing tonight. You're welcome to come with Caroline" Klaus said

Stefan looked over at Caroline.

\- Elena will love you forever - Caroline

\- Fine, we'll go, all of us, no sneaking off - Stefan

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other and then back at the Stefan and Caroline.

"We'll go, but I'm not letting her out of my sight" Stefan said

* * *

Caroline walked into the massive arena. Elena held onto her hand and smiled. Klaus had left her VIP tickets for her to watch the show in the balcony area. It was usually filled with press, record execs, radio personalities and friends of the band. Caroline felt overwhelmed, but Elena led her through the crowd of people. They showed their VIP passes and walked into the balcony. Caroline looked out at the sea of people in front of the stage. Stefan stood next to Caroline and smiled. He started to sign.

\- Are you happy that we're here? - Stefan signed

\- Yes, you never let me have any fun - Caroline signed

\- I'm fun, besides I don't want you to get hurt -

\- I won't. Go spend time with Elena -

\- I'm here with you -

The lights went out and the crowd cheered in anticipation. Caroline could feel the energy in the air. She could feel the excitement. She looked over at Elena who started screaming. She felt the drum vibrations and looked at the stage. The lights went on, different colors, flashing, video playing in the background and there he was standing in the center. They started playing and she felt it. She saw the people starting to jump around and form a pit. She watched as Elena sang along and scream.

After the third song, Klaus started to talk to the audience. She couldn't tell what he was saying. And then on the video behind him she saw what he was saying.

_To the blonde angel that inspired me. You have no idea what you've done for me. This song is for you_

Caroline was surprised that he acknowledged her. She couldn't hear his music and this was one of the few times she wish she could hear. The bass player started to play, and the vibrations from his bass went through everything. Caroline felt it and she saw the music notes on the video. She realized he was trying to show her the song he had written. Elena sang along and noticed Caroline was crying.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked

\- He wrote that for me - Caroline signed

Elena wasn't that good at signing but she understood it.

"Awe" Elena said as she put her arm around her

Stefan watched as Caroline swayed with Elena.

* * *

The lights went back on and the concert was over. Elena looked over at Caroline. She touched her arm and started to sign.

\- Thank you for an amazing night Caroline - Elena

\- your welcome - Caroline

Rebekah walked over to the two. She was dressed like a model off the runways.

"Is one of you Caroline?" Rebekah asked

Elena looked over at her.

"She's Caroline" Elena pointed

"Come with me" Rebekah said

"Wait, where are we going?" Elena asked

"Caroline's not going anywhere" Stefan said

"You all can come backstage if you want, Klaus wants to see you after the show" Rebekah said

"You work for Klaus?" Elena asked

"No, I'm his sister, come to fetch the deaf girl" Rebekah said

"Don't call her that" Stefan said

"Whatever, come along. Can't keep the king waiting" Rebekah hissed

Rebekah led them backstage, there was still energy left as everyone walked around. Groupies were walking around, the crew was taking things down. Klaus was dosing himself with a bottle of water. Playing for an hour and half was tiring. He wiped his face with a towel and went to get changed. The door to his dressing room opened and Rebekah walked in with Caroline and Elena, with Stefan behind him

"I brought the girl" Rebekah said bored

Klaus turned around and reached for his shirt. Elena's eyes were glued on his chest. Caroline pinched Elena's arm. Elena jumped a bit.

"I'll be at the hotel" Rebekah said as she left

Klaus pulled a shirt on. He saw Caroline and reached out to take her hands. Elena watched in disbelief.

"I'm glad you came" Klaus said

Elena couldn't believe that Klaus Mikaelson, a rock star was standing in front of her. Klaus reached out to brush some of Caroline's hair out of her face. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He started typing something and handed the phone to her.

_Did you enjoy the show?_

_Yes, the lights, the video were amazing_

_I dedicated that song to you because you inspired it_

_you didn't have to, you're talented_

_I want to know more about you, your hopes and dreams_

Elena watched as the two typed to each other on the phone. She thought it was cute how they were interacting. Stefan watched from a distance. She walked over to Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked

"I don't trust him"

"You don't trust any guy"

"Guys only want one thing from her"

"Stefan, that was a long time ago. She's better now. You can't keep protecting her from everything"

"I can, and will"

"She's not your responsibility"

"How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry"

Stefan walked over to Caroline and touched her shoulder.

\- We should go - Stefan signed

\- I don't want to go yet - Caroline signed

\- This isn't a good idea -

\- It's never a good idea! I want to stay! -

\- Why so he can take advantage of you? He just wants to have sex with you -

\- I already had sex with him -

"WHAT?!" Stefan yelled

Caroline stood in front of Klaus and kept signing.

\- It happened months ago. He didn't hurt me. I wanted to. He didn't even know I was deaf, and he didn't care -

\- we are leaving now -

\- No -

\- I'm not arguing with you anymore -

\- then leave -

\- i'm not leaving you here alone with him -

\- why because we'll have sex? -

"Elena, keep Caroline company. I want to talk to Klaus" Stefan said

Elena walked over to Caroline and took her hand and led her away. Caroline looked back at Klaus. Elena knew Stefan's temper and wanted to diffuse the situation as fast as possible.

"I don't know what angle you're trying to pull here, but it's going to stop now" Stefan said

"No angle. I just want to know her better" Klaus said

"I know how well you know her. She told me she slept with you already"

"She did?"

"Yes. Stay away from her"

"Why? Are you her boyfriend?"

"No"

"Brother?"

"No, I'm her friend. And she doesn't deserve to played with. She's not a toy"

"No she's not. She's not made of glass either. Why don't you let her make her own choices?"

"Because the last time I did, she got hurt. Because of guys like you thinking you can get away with whatever they want cause she's the deaf girl"

"I don't know who you're talking about. But do not make assumptions about me"

"Find one of your groupies instead. Leave her alone" Stefan said

Stefan grabbed Caroline and dragged her away. She looked back at Klaus. Klaus wanted to go after her but Elena stopped him.

"Wait. Just let him cool off" Elena said

"Why?"

"Because if you ever want to be anywhere near Caroline again you will let him cool off" Elena said

"Who is he to her?"

"He's her friend, her best friend, since they were kids"

"Has she always been-"

"Yes, she was born that way. It took them a while to figure it out. Stefan only wants to protect her. She's been through a lot"

"Are you sure he's not her brother?"

"They're not related. Her mom works all the time, her dad's gone. Stefan is the only person that takes care of her"

"Where does that leave you?"

"In the middle. Stefan feels guilty for what happened. He's fiercely protective of her"

"What happened?"

"She didn't have a lot of friends because no one knew how to sign. She became a teenager and boys started to notice her. And she wanted to be noticed. And then one day, one of Stefan's friends wanted to take her to a dance. She was so excited and happy. She went. She didn't come back when she was suppose to, so we looked for her. The stupid guy took her out to the woods and tried to, he tried to, and she fought him, she hit him with a rock, scratched his face, kneed him in the groin, she got away and ended up walking home. Stefan blamed himself for it."

"And the guy who forced himself on her?"

"Stefan beat him so badly he had to go to the hospital. He thought he could take advantage of a deaf girl"

"I don't want to hurt Caroline. I just want to know her. She's my muse"

"And what are you going to do when she stops inspiring you?"

"She won't"

"She's not a toy, she's a person. She can't hear your music, and you find that a challenge don't you?"

"No, she doesn't know who I am, she doesn't have any prejudice against me. And she's the one who wanted to sleep with me"

"And you let her?"

"I didn't know who she was"

"So you go around sleeping with random girls you meet for the first time?"

"NO! She's special, she's different. She strong and beautiful and she doesn't care that I'm a rock star. She think's I'm a poor starving artist with an empty gallery. At least she used to think that"

Elena shoved the cd case at him. He looked at it.

"Sign it and I'll help you" Elena said

* * *

Caroline checked the mailbox as she walked back into the house. She took the stack of letters into the house and sat down at the table. She was tired. Her job at the library re-shelving books was boring but gave her time to read and kept her busy. She was surprised Stefan would let her out of the house. Elena managed to convince him that working at the library was a safe thing. Caroline looked through the mail and saw postcards from different cities. She turned to the back to see who they were from. She smiled. Each one was from Klaus. He sent her a postcard from every city he was in. He tell her how bad the food was, how crazy his band was, how annoying his sister was, and how much he missed her.

A week later a package arrived for her. It was a cell phone. Caroline never had one before, and she was amazed at how sleek it was. Klaus's number was already programmed into it. Normally she wouldn't have accepted such an expensive gift, but it allowed them to talk to each other. They were texting on and off. He would send her pictures of the museum or exhibit he was seeing. She was always on his mind. His tour took him across the states and then into Europe before heading over to South America and then Asia.

Caroline would continue to get the postcards and texts from him. And soon boxes would arrive. At first they were small, and then they got bigger and bigger. First it was macaroons from Paris. They were brightly colored and melted her taste buds. She loved them. Then came chocolates. Then Earl Grey tea in a purple tin and Paddington Bear. Wooden shoes arrived, as well as a giant beer stein. A cuckoo clock, squid ink pasta, a can of haggis. These things kept arriving daily. She was never far from his thoughts. Some items were expensive, and some were just silly. It's as if he was trying to show her the world while she was still home. She opened the latest box from him. Inside was a silk scarf, black with white polka dots on it. She smiled. He remembered she wore it the first time they met.

* * *

Stefan looked at the large box that the delivery man somehow got through the door. It was taller than he was. Caroline looked at it wondering what was inside.

\- Are you going to open it? - Stefan signed

\- with what? - Caroline signed

\- he's never going to stop is he?-

\- and I already slept with him, so he's not after that again -

\- don't ever tell me that again -

Caroline started to open the box and gasped at what was inside. Stefan looked inside and wasn't sure if he was seeing things. He ripped the box open so they could take it out. Inside was a Carnivale costume from Rio. It had bright blue and purple feathers in the back like a peacock, and the bikini bottom and bra top was encrusted with blue crystals. The mannequin wearing it had no head. The head was on the floor wearing a huge headdress with feathers, crystals and pearls. Caroline picked up the headdress and touched the feathers. She saw the small card under the headdress.

_It was beautiful in Rio. You would have liked it here. I hope one day you'll let me show you - Klaus_

Caroline held the card close to her heart and smiled.

* * *

"You know you can't deny it" Elena said

"What?" Stefan asked

"That he's never going to stop. He's never going to give up on her" Elena said

"Are you encouraging this?"

"Look, he's on tour, and he sends her postcards, gifts, texts her every day, that's not someone who just wants one thing"

"So he's a stalker"

"No, he really wants to know her better. He really likes her. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's her. No one likes her, they just want to hurt her"

"Not everyone is like Tyler. You can't blame yourself for it. She doesn't"

"He was my friend. I should have known better"

"You were 15, she doesn't blame you. So don't blame yourself"

"Klaus going to come for her isn't he?"

"He won't give up. I think he's falling in love with her. He sent her a giant Hello Kitty from Japan that lights up when you hug it"

"That thing is so disturbing"

* * *

Caroline walked back home from the library. She felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket. She took it out and it was Klaus. He sent her another picture and he was on the plane this time. He was making funny faces at her and then told her he was heading back to the states. She rushed into her room to continue their conversation.

She told him she was from a small town named Mystic Falls in Virginia. He asked her why she moved. She moved because there was a high school for blind, deaf, and mute kids in the current city she was in. She made friends and flourished there. She was happy. She graduated and then wanted to go to college but she couldn't afford it. And so she worked at the library trying to read as much as she could. She told him that there was a college for her, but apparently her mother made too much and they couldn't offer her a scholarship.

Klaus asked her about Stefan. She teased Klaus, asking if he was jealous. She told him Stefan and him were best friends since they were kids. He learned to sign, so he could talk to her. He went to college while she managed to take one or two classes as that's all she could afford, while working at the library. He asked about her hopes and dreams, what she wanted out of life. She gave him so many answers, but it all came down to one thing. She wanted to be happy. He asked why she always wore dresses. She always wore floral dresses, much like the first time he saw her. She told him, growing up she never felt beautiful and when she wears a dress she feels beautiful, even if she's not. Klaus doesn't believe that she doesn't think she's beautiful. In his eyes she is perfect in every way, because his music doesn't impress her.

* * *

The doorbell went off, and Caroline saw the light flashing indicating someone was at the door. She got up to answer it only to find Stefan was already at the door with it open. She saw Klaus standing there.

"No, you can't take her out" Stefan said

"Why not?" Klaus asked

"Because you can't"

"Why don't you ask her then?" Klaus asked

"You think you can just come in with all your presents and gifts and try to take her for the night?" Stefan asked

"It's rude to talk about her when she's here" Klaus said

"Don't. She doesn't want to see you"

Caroline didn't understand what was happening. She started to sign.

\- What's going on? - Caroline signed

\- Nothing - Stefan signed

\- Do you want to come out with me tonight? - Klaus signed

Caroline was shocked to see that he was signing.

"When did you learn that?" Stefan asked

"I had a lot of time on tour" Klaus said

\- Come out with me tonight, please" - Klaus signed

\- Yes- Caroline signed

\- NO! - Stefan signed

\- you can't keep me in here forever! I want to go with him - Caroline

"I won't hurt her, if anything she'll hurt me" Klaus said

"Stefan, let her go" Elena said

"Fine, whatever. I'm not here!" Stefan said

* * *

Caroline slipped her hand into Klaus's as they walked towards his car. He saw she wearing another floral dress that stopped above her knees. He drove her to his new brownstone in the city. She looked up at the lights in amazement. He led her up the stairs to his house.

\- I want to show you something - Klaus signed

Caroline followed him into his music room. There were instruments of every kind there. A large piano, drums, guitars, electric and acoustic. Basses, a xylophone, and some things she wasn't sure what it was. He took her hand and led her to the grand piano. He placed her hands on the piano. She looked up at him curiously.

\- This is your song - Klaus signed

Klaus started to play a few keys of the song he wrote for her. She felt the vibration of the notes. She looked inside and saw the strings from the piano vibrating. She reached in and touched it and felt it. Klaus kept playing, and Caroline could feel the difference between each note. She finally understood what her song felt like.

_You in the sea, on a decline, breaking the waves...watching the lights go down, letting the cables sleep. Whatever you say it's alright, whatever you do it's all good. Whatever you say it's alright. _

Klaus's fingers glided along the keys and Caroline placed her fingers on top of his. She wanted to feel what it was like to play. And Klaus kept playing for her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He had missed this. He missed how she felt, how she tasted. He missed her. He could feel her hands tugging at his shirt. He pulled away from her.

\- we should stop - Klaus signed

Caroline grabbed his face and kissed him. She had no intention of stopping. He lifted her up onto the piano. She pulled his shirt up and off him. His hand slid up her thigh, under her dress. Caroline's feet stepped on the keys of the piano. She pushed against the lid of the piano and it slammed itself shut. Klaus was startled at the loud sound. Caroline looked up at him confused. Klaus began kissing her neck again. Her hands reached into his hair. Her breathing hitched and she let out a small moan. Klaus lifted his head and looked at her. This was the first time he had heard her voice. Whatever he was doing she liked it if she responded like that. He leaned down to kiss her. He would explore her body to find out exactly what she liked. He started to notice there was a certain spot on her neck that would cause her to whimper more and a spot on her thigh that if he touched she would grab onto him harder. All these little things he'd learned from her without having to say a word.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a bed that wasn't hers. His scent lingered on the sheets which she happily pulled closer. She lifted her head up and looked around. She saw Klaus in the corner sitting on a chair with his acoustic guitar and papers surrounding him. She watched him as he played and started writing things down. She sat up, resting her head on her knees. She knew he was writing another song. He looked up and saw her and smiled.

\- good morning - klaus signed

\- morning, what are you doing? -

\- writing another song for you -

\- another one?-

Caroline got off the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

\- play for me? - Caroline signed

Klaus started to play on the guitar. She reached out and touched the body of the guitar feeling the vibrations from the chords.

\- sing for me - Caroline signed

Klaus continued to play and started to sing. Her hand reached out and touched his throat. She felt it as he sang. She could tell he was singing.

\- It's beautiful - Caroline signed

\- You are beautiful. You inspire me -

Caroline took the guitar out of his hands and placed it on the floor. She straddled him in the chair and leaned down to kiss him. Her fingers glided along his jaw feeling his stubble. Klaus's hands began pulling the sheet off her body.

* * *

"I don't like this" Stefan said

"You worry too much. She's not 15. She's a grown ass woman who works at the library" Elena said

"Still-"

"She wants to be happy. Just let her be happy"

"But if he hurts her-"

"Then he hurts her and we'll both kick his ass. But she wants this. So let her have it"

"But"

"He really cares about her. He's paying for her to go to college, college that she couldn't afford. This isn't some fling or challenge for him. This is something she really wants. You know she wants this"

"Fine"

Stefan carried the box into Klaus's brownstone. Caroline was looking at the boxes in the living room. Caroline saw Stefan through the reflection of the mirror in the living room. She turned around. Stefan put the box with the other boxes

\- If you ever want to come home you can - Stefan signed

\- I am home - Caroline signed

\- you don't have to do this, you don't have to move out -

\- i want to, i can't live with you forever. you and elena should be living together -

\- you're always welcome to stay -

\- I'm happy here, I'm happy with him -

\- Are you sure? -

\- I love him -

\- You're not little Caroline anymore -

\- No I'm not. I'm not that scared girl you found walking along the road with no shoes. I'm going to be ok. Don't worry -

\- If he ever hurts you, I will hurt him. Elena too -

\- I know, but he won't -

"Talking about me?" Klaus asked

Stefan turned and saw Klaus holding a box of take out.

"Anyone want Indian?" Klaus asked

Caroline clapped her hands and smiled. She already knew what it was by the aroma of it. Klaus introduced her to Indian food recently and she really liked it. Klaus went to the kitchen to set the food down. Caroline followed him in. Stefan watched as the two of them took the food out. Caroline looked happy. She was happy with Klaus. She couldn't hear a note of his music or his voice. But she loved him. And that was enough for Stefan to finally let her go.

\- I love Indian food - Caroline signed

\- I know you do - Klaus signed

\- Do they have the mango drink? -

\- Yes I got you two -

\- Thank you-

"I love you Caroline" Klaus said

Caroline was looking for the straw to her drink and didn't hear him. His hand reached hers and she stopped what she was doing.

"I love you" Klaus said

He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"I love you" Klaus said again

\- I love you too- Caroline signed

* * *

And there you have it. No epic grand wedding or anything, but they're together and that's all that matters. Check out the song by Bush - Letting the Cables Sleep. I really like it. I don't know that much about sign language so don't kill me here. Leave me one last review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, I ended it last chapt, but felt inspired by something so I decided to add to it. Yes this chapt is longer, but whatever. I hope you're amused, I hope you like it. No beta. See you at the bottom.

* * *

_2 years later_

There are days where Klaus watches Caroline read near the window, where he can't believe that she's real, that she loves him. She actually loves him, not the rockstar, not the celebrity, not the tortured musician who couldn't write an album for 3 years. She loves him, all his flaws, his temper and his messy habits. He wonders how he was so lucky to even find her.

Then there are days where Caroline watches him. She watches him sit by the piano playing keys she can't hear, writing down music she can't listen to. She watches him play the same keys over and over again, and wonders what they sound like. It isn't until a few days later that Klaus has gone out to the gallery that Caroline is alone. She walks over to the piano and plays a single key. She can't hear anything but she can feel it. And so she remembers the sequence that Klaus was playing in. She repeats it on the keys not sure if it's right. But she feels it, she feels the vibrations in the piano. And she wonders what goes through Klaus's head when he writes music. She repeats the sequence over and over again, wondering if it ever changes, if the vibrations ever change.

Klaus returns home, but hears someone playing the piano. He wonders who it could be. He enters the house and sees Caroline sitting at the piano, playing the same keys over and over again. He's surprised. He flicks the lights on and off, signaling to her that he's returned. She looks up, flustered and embarrassed.

-I didn't know you were back so early - Caroline signed

-No, don't stop - Klaus signed

\- It's stupid, I have to get to class -

\- No, I didn't know you wanted to play -

\- I don't, I just watch you do it all the time, I was just curious that's all-

\- You learned how to do this by watching me?-

\- yes-

\- I can teach you if you want -

\- No it's fine, I should go -

\- you don't have feel embarrassed -

\- I'm late for class -

Caroline left the room quickly and grabbed her bag. She had been going to college for the past 2 years and loved it. Stefan and Elena would visit every so often. She went to class and came back to find Klaus sitting at the piano.

-Come here- Klaus signed

Caroline dropped her bag off and walked over to him. He moved over for her to sit on the bench.

-I'm going to teach you how to play- Klaus signed

-No, you don't have to-

-You don't want to learn? Am I that bad of a teacher?-

-No it's just that I wanted to know what it felt like to play. What it feels like to create something-

Klaus took her hand and placed them on the keys. His hand was on top of hers. He pressed his fingers down on hers, and they began to play the song he was working on. Klaus watched her excitement as she played. He leaned into her neck and kissed it. She pulled away.

-stop distracting me- Caroline signed

-I can't help it.

Klaus's arm pulled her closer and lifted her up onto the piano. This piano had seen many things from them, and was still sturdy and standing.

* * *

Caroline awoke in her bed, surrounded by a warm blanket. She looked around and saw that Klaus wasn't there. She saw the bathroom door open and Klaus was coming out from the shower. She saw his lips moving as if he were talking.

"No Elijah, I bloody hell refuse to go to those things. They're a complete waste of time. Why would I want to go there in the first place?" Klaus said

"It's not just any award show. You must attend" Elijah responded through the speakerphone

"I released an album, went on a world tour, made everyone at the record company happy, what else do they want from me?"

"Just go to the award show, you haven't made an appearance in quite some time"

"I'm happy living my life"

"Yes, your gallery. Look just go to this event and I won't bother you for the rest of the year"

"Until you want me to release another album"

"About that-"

"Gotta run" Klaus hung upon him and walked over to Caroline

Caroline smiled at Klaus who stood in front of her in nothing but a towel. She reached forward and pulled the towel and threw it to the floor. Klaus smirked and jumped into the bed with her and grabbed her. Caroline giggled and Klaus kissed her.

* * *

Elena and Caroline walked into the dress shop. Caroline was excited to buy a new dress to go to an awards show. Elena was excited that Caroline got to go to an awards show that she would watch on tv. They went through the racks and tried on several dresses before settling on one.

-Klaus won't know what hit him- Elena signed

Caroline just smiled as she turned around to look at herself in the dress. She never would have bought anything like this before, but she decided that she would dress up more for Klaus.

* * *

Klaus had gotten dressed in a suit and fidgeted with his tie. He looked over and saw Caroline zipping herself into the dress. His jaw dropped when he saw how tight it was. It was a grey blue bandage dress with black accents and they were accenting her breasts. Caroline adjusted the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She could saw Klaus staring at her so she turned around.

-You're not leaving dressed like that- Klaus signed

-Why not?-

-because I'll have to fight every man that stares at you, and we'll never make it to the awards show-

Caroline laughed and walked over to him. She fixed his tie and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

-I wore this for you-

-then you can take it off for me right now-

-Klaus!-

-You're tempting me with that dress. It will be so hard to get through this awards show with you in that dress-

-Good thing you're a big boy then-

* * *

There was loud yelling and clamoring, then blinding flashes as Klaus and Caroline walked out of their car. Klaus led her down the red carpet and the photographers swarmed around taking his pictures. They wondered who the blonde next to him was. They were yelling and screaming for him to look at them, but Klaus merely held Caroline close to him as they made their way down. Several reporters tried to get his attention, but he ignored them. Caroline had never been on the red carpet and was excited to be there. She could feel the energy in the air. She held onto Klaus's arm as they walked towards the door.

They made it to their seats and the show began. The host was talking and Caroline didn't know what was going on.

-He's just talking nonsense, you're not missing out on anything, trust me. I wish I couldn't hear him right now- Klaus signed

Caroline leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

There were performances, lights, and lasers and dancers and Caroline watched happily. She couldn't hear anything but tried to understand what was happening. She then realized the camera was on Klaus who was looking somewhat annoyed. She leaned towards him wondering what was happening. She saw people were applauding and Klaus was getting up. She didn't understand why. People were trying to shake his hands and he turned back to her. He pulled her closer and kissed her, leaving her breathless. She stood there a second and watched him walk up to the stage. She sat down when she realized everyone else did. Klaus took the award in his hands and walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you for this award" Klaus said

He looked out at the sea of people who were all quietly listening to him. His eyes fell on Caroline who sat there wondering why he was up on stage. He handed the award back to the girl who was presenting.

"Hold this for a bit love" Klaus said

He turned back to the crowd and looked at Caroline, his Caroline.

-Thank you for this award. I don't know why you've given it to me but thank you. My last album took a few years mostly because I was lacking inspiration. I found it one day in a blonde girl who wasn't impressed by who I was. All those love songs I've written they were because of you Caroline. Every day I fall in love with you more if that were possible. I'll keep making music if you keep loving me - Klaus said as he signed

Everyone looked over to Caroline. She wiped away the few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

-I love you - Caroline signed

Klaus smiled as he was being ushered off the stage. He was moved backstage where the press was. He was bombarded with questions, most which he didn't want to answer

"Who is that girl? Is she really your inspiration?"

"Are you two married? Living together? What's her name?"

"When is your next album coming out?

"Since when did you learn how to sign?"

Klaus ignored most of the questions and heard the last one.

"I learned to sign when I met her. It wasn't terribly hard, but you had to be dedicated. It is like learning another language except it's with your hands" Klaus answered

"Do you have a thing for blondes?"

"She looks a lot like your ex girlfriend"

"Will that duet you and your ex did ever be released?"

"Next question" Klaus said

"Is she the reason why you haven't released another album?"

"Will you take her on tour with you?"

"Will you ever go on tour with your ex?"

"I'm done here" Klaus said

He took his award with him and walked off. He returned to his seat and Caroline kissed him on his cheek.

-You didn't tell me you were going to win- Caroline signed

-I didn't know I was going to-

-You didn't tell me why we were here-

-It's boring anyways-

-Congratulations on winning-

-I don't need an award to tell me how wonderful my music is. I have you-

* * *

The next day Klaus ignored the calls and texts from Elijah and went out with Caroline instead. They went out to a local cafe and sat outside, drinking tea and hot chocolate. Klaus took out a small electronic keyboard and set it in front of Caroline.

-you can practice here- Klaus said

-but people will hear-

-I'll just set the volume low. Besides you can practice and I can people watch-

Caroline smiled and started to play the same keys she had remembered Klaus playing on the piano.

-there is a pace or rhythm to it. Here like this -

Klaus began tapping on the table much like a metronome. Caroline realized what he was trying to tell her and began to play the same keys again but this time in sync with his drumming on the table.

-very good love-

Two girls saw Klaus sitting at the cafe and approached him. They were his fans and asked for a picture which he obliged. The two girls looked at Caroline strangely. They were sizing her up.

"They say she's deaf" the first girl said

"Then why is he with her? It's not like she can appreciate the music" the other girl said

"It's not like she can hear us anyway. She looked so trashy last night"

"I know right"

"She can't hear you, but I can! Now leave before I regret ever speaking to you!" Klaus yelled

The two girls hurried off. Klaus looked back at Caroline who drank her hot chocolate wondering why Klaus was getting so worked up.

* * *

Elena rang the doorbell to the house. The lights flashed and Caroline went to answer it. She saw Elena and Stefan standing there. She smiled and welcomed them in. Stefan hugged her and looked for Klaus.

"I don't bloody care what they say. They're vultures and gossip worse than old ladies! I don't want to do any interviews and I will not force her to either!" Klaus yelled into the phone

"The social media backlash of your reaction to those fans today says otherwise. You've caused a media storm. Everyone wants to know about her. And the way you treated your fans-" Elijah said

"They were being rude to her! I will not stand for that! Ever!"

"Yes of course, but it seems there is a huge backlash from it. Your fans are less than pleased with Caroline being deaf. They are saying terrible things"

"They can all go to hell for all I care!"

"Then you need to deal with it"

"No! I will not make her do this! Find another way!"

"Be reasonable"

"NO! I will not put the woman I love on display like that, to be questioned and ridiculed! I will not do it!"

Klaus turned around and saw Stefan standing there.

"I'll call you back" Klaus said hanging up

"You do remember saying if you ever hurt her that Elena and I would kick the crap out of you" Stefan said

"I haven't done anything" Klaus said

"You put her out there. Everyone wants to know about the deaf girl now" Stefan said

"I wasn't ashamed of her! I don't want her in the middle of this media circus!"

"Then you better protect her"

* * *

Elena watched as Caroline told her about the awards ceremony and how happy she was.

-Maybe I'm on tv! Let's see- Caroline signed as she turned on the tv

-No! You don't want to do that-" Elena signed grabbing the remote

Caroline froze when she saw herself on the screen next to Klaus. She then saw the news reporter talk about Klaus's ex girlfriend and put her picture next to hers. The closed captioning was on so she could read what was being said. The reporter then went to read tweets people were saying about her. Caroline started to cry. Elena turned the tv off and tried to comfort her.

-Don't listen to them, they're just jealous, insanely jealous that you're with him and they're not- Elena signed

-why do they hate me?-

-they're stupid, don't cry over this, they're not worth it-

Klaus came out when he heard the crying and saw Caroline.

-what happened? - Klaus signed

"She turned on the tv. She saw all the mean things they said about her. Fix it" Elena said

* * *

Klaus ended up taking Caroline to a tropical island for a week to get away from everyone. He really didn't care what anyone thought about his relationship with her. Elijah was insisting that he do an interview to quell the social media backlash. Klaus realized that he would have to just to tell his fans that they were being rude and that kind of behavior was unacceptable. Hence why he stayed off social media.

He heard Caroline laughing as she splashed in the water. He looked over and saw her running into the water in her bikini. Her fair skin had never seen the beach. He had spent the earlier part of the day meticulously rubbing sunblock onto every part of her skin. He ran into the water after her and grabbed onto her.

And for a week they were blissfully happy on their tropical island. Hidden away from the world, they fell more in love with each other if that were possible. Klaus could see the freckling that was appearing on Caroline's nose. He could see that her skin tanned and her hair was lighter.

-I wish we could stay here forever- Caroline signed

-We can always come back-

-Thank you for everything-

* * *

Caroline walked towards her next class when she noticed girls were staring at her. She brushed it off and went to class. After class she headed home and noticed people looking at her. She started to feel uncomfortable and rushed home. She found Klaus dressed and ready to leave.

-Where are you going?- Caroline signed

-I have to give an interview, it shouldn't take too long. I'll pick up dinner-

-But I was hoping to spend the afternoon with you-

-I'm sorry, it's just this one thing and I'll be here for you-

Klaus kissed her on the cheek and left. Caroline sighed and sat down at the piano. She played the same keys over and over again and then slammed her fingers down on all of them in frustration. She went upstairs to take a bath and relax.

* * *

Klaus hated being under the hot lights. He sat there while they primped him and adjusted his clothes and microphone. The reporter walked in and he groaned inwardly. Of course Elijah would do this to him. A wave of brown curls was all he saw and then she stood in front of him.

"Nice of you to join us Klaus" Katherine said

"Katherine"

"Imagine my surprise when Elijah called me"

"Are you really surprised when my brother calls you?"

"Not really, but I mean professionally. So where is she?"

"She's not here"

"why not?"

"Because I want to keep her out of this. She doesn't want this, any of this"

"She should have thought of that before she started dating you, if that's even possible"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean you are you, you're an asshole most of the time. maybe it's a good thing she can't hear you"

"shut up! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Oh save it for the camera"

"Elijah promised me that you wouldn't edit this or manipulate this in any way"

"Oh I don't have to, everyone is ready to just gobble it all up right now"

"She's not a freak, she's a girl that just wants a normal life"

"Camera's on! Get out of the shot!" Katherine yelled before turning on her smile, "I'm Katherine Pierce here with music's hottest rockstar right now Klaus Mikaelson, who just won the Grammy for Artist of the year. There's been a lot of buzz around your acceptance speech or signing of it. Care to elaborate?"

Klaus looked at Katherine, wanting to strangle her but knowing he couldn't. The girl knew how to work it.

* * *

"Look when I'm up on stage, I'm performing, I'm giving it my all, my everything. But when I'm off that stage, I'm me, I'm a person, a person who wants to have a private life. I stay off social media because it's not for me. It really isn't. I'm out living my life and if fans see me on the street and want to say hi fine by me. They want an autograph fine. A picture fine. But that's it, that's where I draw the line. I've seen the stuff my so called fans have posted about my girlfriend. Yes I said girlfriend. Someone who is very near and dear to me. And all those mean and spiteful things that they've said, I don't want any of them near me. I don't want them as fans if that's the kind of people they are. My music is for everyone but not people who are filled with so much hate. She is my girlfriend and I love her. She makes me happy and that's all there is to it. I won't elaborate or talk about her anymore. She deserves a private life and so do I. And if you can't respect that then leave, don't buy my music, don't come see me play, don't do anything and leave me the hell alone" Klaus said

Elena turned off the tv and looked over at Stefan.

"God, he just puts his foot in his mouth all the time doesn't he?" Stefan said

"That's why Caroline keeps him in line" Elena said

"But he really loves her, he doesn't care if she costs him his fans"

"They're so disgustingly in love with each other"

* * *

Caroline came back from class to find Klaus by the piano with Indian food. Except the piano had no legs and was laying on the floor.

-What did you do?- Caroling signed

-Made a few improvements - Klaus signed

-But your piano-

-it still plays. Come here-

Caroline sat down next to Klaus who had arranged the Indian food on the piano. He reached for her hand and placed it on the keys. Caroline hesitantly played one key and felt the vibration of it on the floor. She looked up at him surprised.

-this is what it should feel like- Klaus signed as he started play

Caroline felt the vibrations from his song and pushed him onto the floor. Her lips were on his, devouring him as his hands reached her shoulders trying to push her off slightly. Caroline shook her head as Klaus was pointing to the food. She pushed Klaus back onto the floor and kissed him again.

* * *

The sun's rays peaked through the windows as Klaus slept peacefully with Caroline in his arms. The shrill from his phone awoke him and he tried to ignore it. He knew it was Elijah by the ringtone and reached over to answer it.

"Brother" Klaus answered

"Your interview less than desired. You have managed to upset your fans further" Elijah said

"Well I can't please everyone now can I?"

"It's also created a bit of awareness for the deaf community. So much that they are speaking out and wish to speak to Caroline"

"No, leave her out of this"

"This could be good for her"

"I will not have her involved in this circus. I did what you wanted, now leave us alone"

Klaus hung up and put his phone back on the nightstand. He went back to sleep with Caroline in his arms.

* * *

Klaus heard wrenching and other strange sounds and woke up. He saw that Caroline wasn't in bed and sat up. He saw her in the bathroom, her head by the toilet. He jumped up and ran in. He saw that she was throwing up something. He pulled her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

-was it the sushi?- Klaus signed

Caroline nodded as she threw up again.

Caroline came back from class and saw Klaus sitting by the piano with Indian food. He looked up at her and smiled. She dropped her bag and walked towards him. The smell of the Indian food hit her and suddenly she felt nauseous. She stopped and took a step back.

-I'm going to wash my hands- Caroline signed

When she returned from the bathroom Klaus was waiting for her, while playing a new song he had written on the piano. Caroline sat down next to him, watching him. He stopped and handed her a container of food. Caroline put it back on the piano.

-It's your favorite- Klaus signed

-I know, I just want something else right now-

A knowing smirk appeared on Klaus's face as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

With the semester over, Klaus had surprised Caroline with another trip to a warm tropical island. She was packing her bag when she saw the dress she had worn to the award show. She picked it up and smiled. She started to put it on when she realized she couldn't get it on. Had she gained weight? She pulled the dress off her and looked at herself in the mirror. She poked her stomach and saw that she did gain weight. She started to cry and she couldn't stop. She was sobbing when Klaus found her sitting in her underwear.

-What's wrong?- Klaus signed

-I'm fat-

-You're not fat, you're beautiful, so beautiful-

Caroline cried even more. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Klaus picked her up and placed her on the bed, pulling the blankets over her. He didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. He ended up calling Elena for help. Elena showed up not long after with ice cream, and a fruit salad. Klaus let her in and Elena went into their room. Caroline was asleep and Elena placed the fruit salad next to her. Caroline awoke abruptly and ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Elena rubbed her back and Caroline kept throwing up.

* * *

Caroline sat on the bed drinking tea while Elena ate the ice cream.

-Are you feeling better?- Elena signed

-yeah the tea helps. Plus Klaus is good at making tea-

-I'm sure that's not all he's good at-

Caroline blushed and looked back down at her tea cup.

-It's ok Caroline, there's nothing to be embarrassed about-

* * *

Klaus was working in his studio, painting when he heard something. He went out to investigate. He saw the light from the refrigerator door and walked quietly towards it. He saw a pair of dainty feet and then saw a hand place a carton of milk on the counter. He walked around and saw Caroline still in her underwear trying to open a jar of pickles. He turned on the light to the kitchen and Caroline looked up.

-hungry?- Klaus signed

\- a little- Caroline signed

\- Are you sure you want to eat this? Your stomach has been sensitive lately-

-I'm fine. If you're not going to help me then I'll eat something else-

Klaus took the jar of pickles and opened it. Caroline stuck her finger inside the jar and pulled out a pickle and devoured it.

* * *

Elena stopped by again to check up on Caroline's mood. Klaus was writing another song again, feeling inspired again. Elena watched as Caroline was packing again. She looked at the toiletries she packed and went back into the bathroom. She saw the box of pads and tampons hidden away in the cabinet. She saw that it was full and took it out to Caroline.

-don't you need these?- Elena signed

-No, I don't need them. I'm not due for….-

-what's wrong?-

-I don't remember the last time!-

-Ok calm down. We'll get a test and that will be it-

-TEST?-

-look I'll get you a test, there's no need to freak out over nothing. So you're late. It happens-

-Has it happened to you?-

-No, but everyone is different, just relax, breathe ok? I'll be back-

* * *

-This can't be happening!- Caroline signed

-take another one!- Elena signed

-I did! I used all of them!-

-Oh, you have to tell Klaus-

-I can't tell him!-

-Why not!?-

-He'll hate me-

-No he won't, you don't know what he'll say, just tell him. He has a right to know-

-I'm afraid-

-He loves you, there's nothing to be afraid of-

* * *

Klaus was painting his latest work. Caroline walked into the studio and saw what he was painting and she gasped. It was her, sprawled out on top of the piano, looking at the viewer seductively. It was indecent the way Klaus painted her. Klaus heard her gasp and turned around. She saw more of the painting. She was naked except for the small fabric that slid across her body. Her breasts were almost exposed.

-Do you not like it?- Klaus signed putting his brush down

-You can't paint me like this-

-Like what? Beautiful? Sexy? Delicious?-

-I need to talk to you about something-

Klaus walked over to her and saw her eyes were red and somewhat puffy.

-You've been crying- Klaus signed

-I've been doing a lot of things. Please don't be mad with me-

-There's nothing you could say that would make me mad at you-

-I didn't want to ruin anything, please believe me-

-What is it? You're starting to scare me-

-I'm pregnant-

Klaus stood there shocked unable to move, or say anything.

-Say something- Caroline signed

Klaus merely blinked a few times and looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Say that again, you're what?" Klaus said

Caroline shoved the pregnancy test into his hands and he looked down. He looked down at the plastic stick and saw it was a plus sign. The plus sign was mocking him, taunting him.

"You're pregnant. And this has pee on it!" Klaus dropped it to the floor, "There's pee on that!" Klaus pointed

-What are you saying?!- Caroling signed

-There's pee on that! What did you give that me to?- Klaus signed

-You weren't listening! I just told you I was pregnant-

-You didn't have to give me that! There's pee on it!-

-You're such a baby!-

"Baby, we're having a baby" Klaus said in disbelief

Klaus pulled her into his arms and held her close. His hand slipped down to her stomach and Caroline pulled away slightly.

-Do you want it?- Caroline signed

-Of course! Why wouldn't I?-

-You're not mad?-

-No, why would I be mad?-

-You never said you wanted kids-

-I don't say a lot of things but I still want them. A baby! You have no idea how happy you've made me!-

Caroline started to cry.

-Are you unhappy?- Klaus signed

-I'm afraid-

-Of what?-

-That it'll be like me-

-Blonde? Beautiful?-

-No, deaf-

-It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy-

-It does matter! You're a musician! Your child should be able to hear the music you play. It should be able to know how brilliant their father is, it should be normal-

-I love you Caroline, nothing changes that. And this baby, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, if it's deaf or not. We made something together, something amazing-

-What if it's crying and I can't hear it? I can't take care of it! What is something happens because I can't hear it calling for help?!-

-Calm down-

-No! I can't hear it cry! What if it hurts itself?! I wouldn't know! I'd be a terrible mother, my baby would be hurt and I'd be sitting around. What kind of mother would I be?-

-A wonderful one! You'd love him or her! I know you, you have a good heart, a big heart, and you'll be the best mother out there. It doesn't matter if you're deaf, it never mattered. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere. I want this baby, I want us as a family-

-I just wanted to be normal-

-Normal is so overrated-

* * *

I know, I just left it like that. But you know me I leave stuff open ended. Anyways hope you were amused.


End file.
